Holiday Fluffiness
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: Witness a cute and fluffy moment between Sesshomaru and Kagome on Christmas Day. S/K Don't like, don't read. I am aware it's a little late for a Christmas fanfiction, but had to but it up! Going to be a two-shot.


**Disclaimer: No own. Dur.**

Humming could be heard as sapphire blue eyes stared at the items inside a monstrous yellow bag. "What to pick, what to pick," the girl the eyes belonged to mumbled to herself distractedly, unaware of the amused eyes that gazed at her person. The girl was trying to make a very important decision, _very important_. "Why can't I choose!?" She yelled at herself a few moments later, angered at her own indecision. Pulling her head out of the monstrous bag, she then pulled out the objects of her ire. They each rested innocently enough in each hand, angering her further. "Thanks so much for helping me…" She turned around and was startled into dropping the objects as she saw the amused man, er…demon, standing behind her. "You know, miko, talking to oneself is a sign of a unstable mind," a deep voice rumbled in amusement, amber eyes softened in affection.

A sigh passed petal soft, pink lips as the said 'miko' stared at the owner of the amber eyes even more ire. "Gah! Sesshomaru, you're definitely NOT helping, either! Besides, that line is much over said…" She glanced over her shoulder, happy that a certain item was hidden. Turning back, she once more lifted her gaze to lock with the amused amber eyes. "And why can't you even call me by my name for once? It's simple enough, Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She said moodily, throwing her hands in the air, but clutching the items protectively so as to not drop them again. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "Maybe I do not call you by your given name because it angers you so." He ignored her glare in favor of looking at the strange objects in her hands. "Miko, what do you have in you hand." 'Another mystery in this world,' Kagome mused to herself. 'How one can make a question sound like a statement, or worse a command. He can do both.' Sighing in annoyance, she shook her head at her wayward thoughts. "They are things from my home. Now, Sesshomaru, which would you pick?"

Sesshomaru ignored the lack of title, quite used to it, and looked at the unusual objects. Glancing between each of them, he shrugged subtly. "Why do you wish to know, miko?" He asked with curiosity, ignoring the annoyed look on her face. "Sesshomaru," Kagome gritted out between clenched teeth, "just answer the darn question!" Once more he looked at the objects, prolonging his answer and savoring her ire. He just oh so loved making her angry. After all, she was even more beautiful when she was simmering in anger. Finally, he looked up at her, opened his mouth and answered with, "What it is? You never answered this Sesshomaru." He could barely hide the Cheshire grin that wanted to stretch across his face. Kagome glared at him fiercely, before storming out of the room and leaving him alone as she went in search of an answer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Several hours later, Kagome stormed back into her hut, question unanswered. She had first asked her friends, and they all seemed more interested in what it was than answering her. So frustrated, tired, and running out of time, Kagome decided to wing it. As she entered the room where she had left her bag, she soon became suspicious as Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall, looking bored, and was staring at her bag as if it held a great mystery. Glaring at him momentarily, she threw one of the objects down randomly and spread the other out before she started to put items on it. Working quickly, she soon had the items just how she wanted them. She glanced at the seemingly sleeping Sesshomaru, who had been quiet the entire time, and brought out the item she had been hiding from him. She kept glancing at him as she put the item on the object and soon had it just the way she wanted it as well. Triumphant and tired, she put everything but the items back in her bag and leaned against the wall, satisfied with her work. Oh how she loved Christmas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day you could find her with a huge grin on her face as she summoned all of her friends, including Sesshomaru and his group, to her hut. She was immensely glad that the hunt for Naraku had come to a momentary halt, giving them all a break. She had requested to go to her time for a while, and came back with an even more full bag from behind as well as a huge grin. They had all stayed at the village, and Kagome anxiously had waited for this day. So happy that her family had been understanding, she couldn't hold in her joy as she stood at the entrance to her hut, waiting for her other family. As they all showed up, she showed them in and left them to wonder at the items and the small tree placed in a far corner.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's eat!" Kagome announced happily a little while later. Her friends were all wary of the overly happy Kagome, but played along. An hour later, one could find the half-brothers' groups chatting merrily to one another as they finished eating. Sated, they all occupied themselves as the main host left for a moment. As she came back, she stuck a few strange items in the bottom of the small tree, causing it to light up. Kagome almost laughed as her friends all jumped up immediately and struck defensive poses. "Relax, it's just a Christmas tree. It lights up because of the batteries." Although they were confused, they trusted Kagome enough to settle down. A few minutes later, Kagome clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

Of all things, Kagome wasn't expecting this. She was excited about Christmas, yes, but she was uncomfortable with the intense stares. Pushing the discomfort away, she announced, "It's time to open presents!" At her friends' confused looks (other than Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent and looked bored the entire time), she gestured to the items under the tree. Happily, she bent down and started reading the names aloud and handing said people their present.

"Miroku," Kagome announced first, chuckling slightly. She walked over to him and handing the present to him, she just about slapped him for the next comment. "Why, Lady Kagome, I didn't know you cared so much for me! Does this mean you will gift me a son?" Kagome just laughed as Sango bashed him over the head. She gestured to the present and watched in amusement as he tried to figure out the concept of getting to it. "Here, let me show you," she said impatiently after a moment and tore into the object from before. She got an understanding look as the monk got it and tore into the gift. Kagome had bought this gift, just for him, by letting her mother think it was a gag gift. What he pulled out of a box, he immediately understood and stuffed it back in, making sure Sango had not seen it. Kagome and he shared a wink before Kagome went to retrieve another gift. After that minor mishap, the presents were all opened easily.

Rin got a beautiful porcelain doll and a jumbo coloring book accompanied by crayons; Shippo got some toy cars, as well as a coloring book and crayons as well; Sango got a bikini and some lotion as well as some shampoo and conditioner; Jaken got some mild cologne and a frog change purse ( a real gag gift); Ah Uh a new riding blanket and some oats; Kilala some cat nip as well as a few toys; Inuyasha a fake Shikon jewel- courtesy of Grandpa, and a supply of ramen; Keade a complete book of all herbs found in Japan; and finally, Sesshomaru. She got him a special gift and blushed as she gave it to him. It was one of those blood-vial necklaces, in the shape of a crescent moon- with her blood in it. She had been so happy about being able to buy gifts for everyone that she even bought a heart shaped necklace for Inuyasha to give Kikyo.

After all the gifts had been opened, people understood the object Kagome had been asking them about. It was some type of paper used to conceal the items. Kagome had soon explained it to be wrapping paper, laughing the entire time. She was so happy to give everyone presents that she couldn't wait for the next holiday. New Years…She smiled and ventured out of her hut, leaving her family to converse and allowing her a breath of fresh air. She was slightly saddened to have not gotten any presents this year, for her family hadn't the money, but she was happy to have been able to buy everyone presents with her own money. She only hoped that the next time she might have gotten something as well…She pushed away the selfish thought as she looked up at the beautiful crescent moon. "Wow…time flies by fast," she said. It seemed that just moments ago it was early morning. She shivered as she realized she had gone outside without a jacket. Soon after she shivered, a warm growth attached itself to her, startling her. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she smiled, leaning happily against it. She didn't need to know who it was, she knew.

Turning in the strong arms, she faced the demon she loved- and who loved her back. Smiling up at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. A slight shiny, yet dark against his hair, thing soon caught her attention, and she realized that she HAD gotten a Christmas present- him. Giggling, she stood on her tippy-toes and grabbed the stick-on bow that had accidentally attacked itself to his head. As she stood there, balancing against him, she made the mistake, if it could really be called that, of looking into his eyes. Drowning in them, they both soon found themselves leaning closer. A caressing of their lips together brought them closer, as they kissed under the moon so alike with the moon gracing his forehead.

**I am going to leave it up to you, the readers', imaginations to come up with a naughty present for Miroku. And there you have it, I just couldn't think of anything and left it there. Sowey!**

**Okay, I am sowey to announce, but my other stories are going to be updated SLOWLY. Part of it is because of lack of inspiration, another part is because of laziness, although I hate to admit it. I enjoyed this, and was originally going to make it a two-shot; Christmas and New Years Day. But, let me know if you would like me to continue it with all the other one-shots. ^-^ Lotsa love, TBK87**


End file.
